


Loss

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Depression, Double Drabble, Drabble, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, Loss, Loss of Control, M/M, Misery, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is gone, Sherlock is broken. Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

The scream started in Sherlock's stomach and threw itself upwards, tumbling violently in his throat before propelling itself violently out of his mouth, the piercing noise cutting through the cold winter air. Birds immediately flew from their positions in the nearby trees, startled by the explosion of noise which had disturbed their peace.

“I love you.”

Sherlock's speech was gulping and gasping, his hands clenching the fresh dirt in front of the gravestone as he choked out the words he'd never been brave enough to say. A lifetime of pain and horror, depravity and sin all tumbled forth, all notion of suppressing his emotions gone as he wept into his knees, the iciness of the weather making the salty heat of the tears even more notable than they otherwise would have been.

“I...love...you...” he choked out once more, yanking his hands from the dirt and instead pushing them into the black curls on his head, holding the hairs more tightly than he'd ever held anything. The pain within him was worse than the lowest crash after a high, worse than the most horrible day of school, worse than the years he'd spent pretending to be dead. His lungs were empty, his heart was breaking, breaking, breaking.

He was dead inside.

Just as John was dead.

 


End file.
